Often, especially in the city, a vehicle spends more time parked, occupying space, than circulating. The present invention makes better use of space and time in such a way that both the city and users benefit from having more productive spaces that result in improving the real autonomy of the electric vehicle. At the same time, the grid is liberated from overloads occurring for this reason, by using renewable sources to satisfy the energy requirements of urban transport, thereby contributing to wider dissemination thereof, with a view to obtaining cleaner and more sustainable cities. The electric vehicle will be a solution for clean transport if the energy used for charging comes from clean and renewable energy sources.
The field of application of the present invention is within the technical sector of the industry that manufactures and installs EV charging stations or electricity supply connection points that dispense energy to charge the batteries of electric vehicles, while encompassing at the same time the sector of industry that manufactures and installs panels that capture solar energy and the one that manufactures structures for car parks, mainly the ones designed for use in the city context.
In general, to fully charge an electric vehicle requires in the region of 30-60 kWh, and takes approximately 6 hours to obtain 170 km of autonomy at a moderate speed (city).
As is known, the electric vehicle is already a fact, but it will only become a social reality if the problems associated to charging are solved in an optimum way. For the time being, there are three charging systems: Slow charge (6 h), Fast charge (45 minutes) and Battery replacement.
Numerous car manufacturers offer a wide range of choices. The benefits of the electric vehicle are many, especially with regard to urban transport. It does not consume when at a standstill, and does not pollute, locally, when it travels, with its major drawbacks being its autonomy, the lack of charging points and the time it takes to charge.
At the same time, the electric vehicle will only represent a clean transport solution, when the energy that is used for charging comes from clean energy sources.
On a separate note, city's power infrastructures are not prepared to withstand the increase in demand that this new use would entail.
It would be desirable for this increase in demand for energy to be satisfied by renewable sources through “in situ” generation systems that take advantage of cities' open spaces and the downtimes taken up by parking.